


Nightmares

by pat2526



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles, Dreams, Gen, Human Experimentation, Nightmares, Not andromedatober but oh well, Science Experiments, Sorry June but this is not a happy fic, Twins, let June be happy I beg of you, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat2526/pseuds/pat2526
Summary: June tries to avoid sleep, but it always claims him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the devs saying that June doesn’t sleep often due to his nightmares. 
> 
> Warning: very brief and non-descriptive mentions of human experimentation and torture, as well as swearing, below.
> 
> Also I didn’t edit this at all so there will be errors :)

The ache of fatigue weighs heavily on his entire body.

June knows that he cannot evade sleep forever. He’s tried, before, in a desperate attempt to stave off the nightmares. Yet, as enhanced as his body may be, sleep always claims him. 

He wonders sometimes if the rest of the crew notice, by the third or fourth night in a row that he has gone without sleeping, that he can barely manage to keep his eyes open. Perhaps they merely accredit his quietness to his usual stoic nature. If they do notice, they say nothing of it. 

By the time the suns sets, June knows that he will have to sleep tonight or risk passing out in broad daylight. He contemplates whether the nightmares or Cal’s yelling would be worse.

Definitely the nightmares. 

June sighs wearily as he watches the constellations through the nearby window as he lies on his bed. Even the uncomfortable mattress cannot keep him from falling asleep within mere seconds.

He always thinks he’ll be prepared for when the nightmares come. He never is. 

———-

He is strapped with leather bonds to a cold metal table in a laboratory. Vials of strange substances cast glows along the stone walls in the eerie lighting. Numerous machines make bleeping noises as they record every reaction his body has. The stench of chemicals, vomit, and blood reeks in the air.

Countless needles pierce his blistered, blemished skin, protruding from every inch of his body that the scientists could get their hands on. He has no clue what substances are being pumped into him right now. He learned a long time ago that knowing only makes it worse. 

His head throbs and his mouth tastes like metal. 

June has been here many times before. Both inside and outside of his dreams. But this is the first time he’s been completely alone.

He doesn’t bother tugging at his bonds. Outside of his dreams, he knows that he could rip the straps which bind him like tissue paper. Here he is trapped. It’s useless. June merely squeezes his eyes shut and waits for it all to be over.

The door to the lab creeks open but June’s eyes remained close. He doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to see his mother or fathers face as they torture him once more. Footsteps approach the table, scraping against the stone floor.

“Finally back where you belong, June?”

Ice shoots up June’s spine at the voice. He slowly opens his eyes to see the figure that looms over him, blinking against the harsh light.

It’s... himself. But younger. No...

“Jules?” He croaks.

A hiss. “I’m surprised you remember me, brother.” Jules’ face twists with loathing. “Not when you got to leave, to go on your merry way, while I was left here to rot.”

“What? I never- you were-“

“Dead?” Jules asks in a nearly casual tone. “And whose fault is that, hm?” 

June swallows as he watches Julian pick up a nearby scalpel, which glints menacingly in the white light above the metal table. 

“Julian-“

“Yours. Your fault. We both know if you weren’t so damn perfect, if you weren’t so much better than me, then they wouldn’t have pushed me so hard to be like you. I could’ve lived, June. But you killed me.”

June’s throat constricts, a sob caught in his chest.

“Jules, I’m so sorry-“

Julian scoffs. “Are you really sorry? Are you sorry that you got to live while I died? Guilty, yes, but we both know...”

Jules leans over June’s body, strapped to the metal table below. His head blocks the lighting above, casting June into darkness.

“You’re fucking glad it was me and not you.”

June blinks the tears out of his eyes, trying to remind himself not to be weak. 

If you’re weak you won’t survive this place.

“Do you think I was weak, June? Is that why I deserved to die?” Jules, apparently having lost interest in the scalpel, is rummaging though the remaining instruments on the nearby table.

“I’ll show you just how weak I am, brother.” He raises a small saw in his hand, sadistic glee in his eyes.

He looks like... he looks like their parents. June squeezes his eyes shut at the thought. He’s been through much worse than this. Just a little longer... he can’t remember the last time a nightmare lasted this long. 

“This was always mom’s favourite, don’t you remember?” June continues calmly, wildly brandishing the saw in his hand. “Fitting. I think I’ll use her favourite tool to cut apart her favourite son.”

June feels the saw being placed over the scar on his left pec. He inhales, the saw whirls and then...

Searing Pain. June screams. 

———

June’s eyes shoot open and he awakens with a shuddering breath. His heart pounds and his chest heaves, matted hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck.

The sheets around him have been ripped to shreds. The wooden frame of the bed is cracked. 

His cabin is quiet save for the sounds of his heavy breathing. 

He rolls over and looks at the time on the clock on his beside table. It has only been an hour since he fell asleep.

June closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. He curls onto his side and cries.


End file.
